Arte
by Yuhi03
Summary: No permitiría que esos ojos lo vencieran otra vez ¡No lo aceptaría! ¿Por qué demonios le tenía que pasar esto a él? ¿Acaso tenía una maldición con el Sharingan?


**Disclaimer:** Si sigo molestando a Kishimoto para que me de los personajes me va a poner una orden de alejamiento...

**Antes de leer: **Oh, bueno... aviso de que en este ONE-SHOT no hay pareja, ni romance, ni humor. Es una especie de tributo a Deidara por que hoy ha muerto en el anime T.T Por eso he hecho algo diferente.

¡Por cierto! también he hecho un dibujo de Deidara. Si lo queréis ver aquí os dejo el link (sin las separaciones):

http:// yuhi03 . deviantart .com / art / Art-134926536

Es Deidara (con 16 años) sentado sobre una roca contemplando el atardecer de su aldea.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Arte**

-¡Es por eso que no os soporto! ¡¡tu hermano y tú tenéis la misma actitud!!-gritó Deidara lleno de odio impregnado en sus palabras-¡¡Sois fríos como el hielo!!- la expresión de Sasuke seguía pasiva y sin emoción alguna-¡¡no puedo soportar esos ojos que desprecian mi arte!! ¡¡que lo observan sin mostrar ninguna reacción, como si no importase lo más mínimo!! ¡¡acabaré con esa mirada que ignora mis creaciones!!–Eso último Deidara lo dijo en un grito, un grito que en él se encontraba toda su desesperación y odio hacia el Sharingan.

Empezó a respirar a grandes bocanadas, estaba cansado y sentía que le fallaba la fuerza pero al menos le había dicho todo lo que pensaba sobre él y su hermano a ese Uchiha bastardo. ¡Maldita la hora en que aceptó el desafío de Itachi! Todo esto era culpa suya. Y, encima, ahora estaba en el suelo y sin fuerzas delante de su hermano menor. ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto a él? ¿Acaso tenía una maldición con el Sharingan?

-Me da exactamente igual lo que pienses-las palabras del Uchiha menor sacaron a Deidara de sus pensamientos-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez dónde está Itachi?

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, formando un eco intenso que no le dejaba tranquilo... ¿le había dicho que le daba absolutamente igual? La sangre le empezó a hervir llenándolo de diferentes sentimientos: La ira, el odio, la venganza, la indignación, la humillación... ¡No! No volverían a humillarlo. No estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo de ninguna manera. Su arte derrotaría al Sharingan.

-Ju... ju... –empezó a temblar, pero no de miedo, sino de emoción. Se le había ocurrido algo que, definitivamente, sorprendería a Sasuke. Aunque sería un gran precio el que tendría que pagar para ejecutar _esa _técnica... No estaba lo suficientemente seguro...

Miró al Uchiha pensando en si era totalmente necesario utilizar la autodestrucción. Cuando lo vio no le quedaron dudas. El sharingan había desaparecido en los ojos de Sasuke dejando paso a un negro ónice. ¿Gran preció que pagar? ¿Acaso demostrar que su arte era el mejor no era motivo suficiente? Bien, estaba decidido. Lo haría.

-¿Retiras el sharingan? ¿Cuánto más piensas subestimarme? –llevó su mano a la camisa de red quitándosela de un tirón y así dejando ver el tatuaje que tenía en el pecho. Encima de su corazón se encontraba una boca cosida con diferentes dibujos a su alrededor.

Miró a Sasuke una vez más. La expresión de su cara denotaba confusión. Se le ensanchó su sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondría cuando le dijese que su autodestrucción alcanzaba un radio de diez kilómetros.

Rompió el hilo que mantenía su cuarta boca cerrada con los dientes de su mano mientras que, con su otra mano, cogía el resto de la arcilla que le quedaba.

Tiró del grueso hilo rápidamente, quejándose en el proceso. Justo cuando había terminado de quitarlo la boca se abrió repentinamente con un movimiento brusco sacando su larga lengua y haciéndole cerrar los ojos a Deidara por el dolor.

Habiéndose recuperado de la salvaje aparición de su cuarta boca le acercó la arcilla. Esta lo empezó a engullir rápidamente ayudándose a masticar la pegajosa sustancia blanca con sus afilados dientes.

Ahora era el momento de revelarle en que consistía su técnica a Sasuke. Puede que ese Uchiha hubiese sobrevivido a su C2, y que hubiese encontrado la forma de anular las bombas microscópicas de su C4 pero, esta vez sería diferente. Ya no habría más dudas e inseguridad. Iba a acabar con él.

-¡Es mi arte definitivo! ¡¡Voy a autodestruirme!!-por fin ese maldito Uchiha se mostró preocupado, este era su gran momento-¡Moriré para convertirme en arte! Con una explosión nunca vista dejaré una marca sin precedentes sobre esta tierra ¡Mi arte alcanzará un nivel al que no había llegado hasta ahora!

Por fin terminaría todo ¡Todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de esa técnica! Desde el día en que Itachi lo venció nunca volvió a ser el mismo, siempre con esa inseguridad que le hacía preguntarse si en verdad su arte era mejor que el Sharingan... Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Tobi siempre lo había animado, a su manera, claro... ¡Tobi! ¡Se había olvidado de él! Y lo más preocupante del asunto es que se sentía algo culpable. En fin... lo sentía, sentía que Tobi se viese afectado en su inmolación.

Pero ahora no debía pensar eso, no debía perder sus últimos momentos pensando en banalidades como el compañerismo. Miró su piel, ahora sus canales de chakra eran visibles. No tenía mucho tiempo.

-¡¡Esta vez no habrá más dudas!! ¡¡Vas a morir!!-Pues claro que moriría, no había forma de salir vivo. El chico estaba realmente débil apoyándose en el suelo con _una mano_.

-¡La explosión alcan...

-¡¡Senpai!! ¡No lo haga!–exclamó Tobi apareciendo detrás de un árbol e interrumpiendo a Deidara.

-¿¡¡Pero qué…!!?-no podía creérselo, solo alguien como Tobi podía venir en tan mal momento-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Lárgate idiota!-Deidara estaba histérico. Todo lo que había pensado antes sobre Tobi se había esfumado, lo mataría.

-¡Senpai no lo entiende, debemos irnos!-gritaba Tobi cogiendo a Deidara de los hombros y zarandeándolo.

Deidara lo apartó de un empujón, aunque nunca lo admitiría Tobi le estaba haciendo daño a sus hombros. Miró a Sasuke, él estaba igual de sorprendido que él por la inesperada aparición del hombre de la mascara. Cogió aire, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir intentando calmarse.

-Tobi... –pronunció su nombre con los dientes apretados- vete si no quieres morir.

Tobi pareció meditarlo, Deidara suspiro de alivió. Tobi era un cobarde, solo hacía ver que se lo pensaba para no quedar mal cuando empezase a huir. Una sonrisa de amargura cruzo su rostro al pensar que, realmente no importaba si se suicidaba. Reflexiono en su vida y no encontró nada. Nada le mantenía atado. Lo único que tenía era su arte.

-Senpai, no me voy a ir sin usted- dijo Tobi sacando a Deidara de sus cavilaciones. Se situó enfrente del rubio y empezó a hacer sellos.

-¿¡Pero que demonios haces!?

-Hiraishin no jutsu, técnica ninjutsu de espació tiempo-Tobi puso sus manos en la posición del sello del tigre y un circulo azul eléctrico lo rodeo. Se acercó a Deidara y él, con cara de incredulidad, también se vio envuelto por ese circulo. Tobi cambió el tigre por la serpiente y el circulo empezó a brillar con un azul más intenso hasta que los dos ninjas renegados desaparecieron.

El circulo azul reapareció en una pequeña ciudad comercial que se encontraba a unos veinte kilómetros de donde se había realizado la batalla. El azul se fue esfumando hasta que se pudieron ver dos siluetas borrosas. Una era la de Deidara, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y la otra era Tobi, este se encontraba observando al rubio.

-¡Maldito imbécil! ¡¿cómo te has atrevido?!–Deidara estaba hecho una fiera. La boca que se encontraba en su pecho no paraba de escupir arcilla, parecía que se estaba ahogando–¿¡¡te das cuenta de que si lo llegas a hacer un poco más tarde no hubiese podido dar la vuelta atrás y me hubiese auto explotado sin poder matar al Uchiha!!? ¡Hubiese muerto para nada!-los canales de chakra cada vez se hacían menos visibles a medida que la boca iba escupiendo toda la arcilla.

Realmente se sentía humillado ¡Por culpa de Tobi no había podido matar a Sasuke! Todo su orgullo había quedado hecho cenizas.

-Deidara-san...-Tobi se agacho a la altura de Deidara-¿Si hubieses muerto para nada estarías enfadado?

-Tu que crees, imbécil-apenas podía hablar, su vista se estaba nublando por el dolor de todas sus heridas-Pero, morir para matar al Uchiha no era morir para nada ¡No debías intervenir!

-Pero senpai, no lo decía por eso. Es que cuando le dijiste que no habría más dudas y que moriría el chico hizo una técnica de invocación ¡Lo vi! Puso una mano en el suelo.

-¿¡Pero que idiotez...!?- no termino la frase, ahora que recordaba si que había visto al chico poner una mano en el suelo pero atribuyo ese hecho a que se estaba apoyando para ponerse en pie. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver lo que había estado a punto de hacer ¡Casi se había auto explotado para nada!

Agacho la mirada y se tapo parte de su cara con una mano. Había vuelto a perder contra el Sharingan, ya no sabía que sentir o que hacer. Solo quería esconderse. Era demasiado orgulloso para dejar que Tobi lo viese en ese estado, era patético...

-Senpai...-había decidido no intervenir en la pelea para ver el potencial del Uchiha menor, era tan fuerte como se lo había imaginado pero, al final se vio obligado a intervenir. Deidara era un miembro muy valioso en Akatsuki, no permitiría que un impulso por parte del artista lo llevase a tan absurda muerte.

-Déjalo ya, Tobi...-tenía el puño cerrado y estaba temblando de la rabia. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, no dejaría que ninguna lagrima saliese de ellos por mucho que ellas clamasen por brotar.

Sintió un gran dolor en sus brazos, las heridas hechas por los shurikens cada vez derramaban más sangre, se sentía mareado y su alrededor se volvía cada vez más confuso y difuso... aunque lo último podía deberse a que no había podido detener aquellas malditas lagrimas que ahora bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

Tobi estaba observando a Deidara pensativo. Solo quedaban vivos tres Uchihas: Itachi, Sasuke y él mismo, realmente Deidara tenía mala suerte habiéndose relacionado con todos ellos.

Era como si el joven artista tuviese una maldición con el Sharingan.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

He hecho llorar a Deidara... ¿¡como he sido capaz!?

Quería imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si en aquel momento Tobi hubiese sido más piadoso y hubiese ayudado a Deidara y, como habría reaccionado este al recibir la ayuda de su 'inútil' compañero. Por cierto, lo de la invocación es verdad, sale en una viñeta del manga.

Algunos pensamientos de Deidara los he sacado del Databook para guiarme ya que lo explica muy claramente. Por ejemplo: Antes de explotarse miró hacia atrás y no vio nada.

Bueno, me siento bien. He salvado a Deidara en un fic xD Algo es algo ~

¡Hay! Ya no me enrollo más. Espero que os haya gustado y, si lo ha hecho, me escribáis un review para darme consejos, críticas etc. los recibiré con gusto :D (si no son muy crueles xD)

Lo triste de los ONE-SHOTS es que como no escribes ningún capítulo más no puedes contestar a los reviews (o... puede que se pueda y yo no me he enterado)

Entonces... mejor doy gracias por adelantado ¿no?


End file.
